<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drifted by Isa2244</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574608">Drifted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa2244/pseuds/Isa2244'>Isa2244</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Folklore, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spirit Touched, Spirit World, Spirits, Worldbuilding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:00:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa2244/pseuds/Isa2244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A blast of fire to his back was the last thing Zuko remembered.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>222</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm obsessed with italics. I'm sorry.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Drifted</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Cold.</p><p>That was the first thought coming to Zuko's mind, somewhat sluggish and slow, as if his head was still submerged under the unforgiving ice that was the North Pole. The cold pressed against his chest, wrapped around his lungs and heart in a deadly hug which wouldn’t allow him to breathe, <em>it just</em> <em>wouldn’t</em>, even though he <em>needed to</em>, because breathing could come with heat, <em>should</em> come with heat, that’s what <em>Uncle</em> taught him before agreeing to this.</p><p>"Prince Zuko. Before you go through with your plan, let me teach you the breath of fire. You will need it. Trust me on this."</p><p>Uncle.</p><p>Where was Uncle?</p><p>Zuko hoped that he wasn't <em>here</em>.</p><p>Even though he didn’t know where here was.</p><p>(It's so cold.)</p><p>(Why is it so <em>cold</em>?)</p><p>Zuko opened his eyes – it shouldn't take so much effort just to open his <em>eyes</em> – only to blink at the picture that presented itself to him. Red. There was so much red. He didn't understand. Granted, he didn't understand many things, but –</p><p>Red.</p><p>And <em>cold</em>.</p><p>Why?</p><p>(Why Why <em>Why</em>?)</p><p>Oh. The polar ice surrounding the city. The blizzard. The Avatar. And then –</p><p>Cold.</p><p>Pain.</p><p>Cold, cold, <em>cold</em>!</p><p><em>Nothing</em>.</p><p>Zuko breathed in deeply and let the breath escape through his nostrils. (Breathing hurt.)</p><p>Stupid waterbender.</p><p>His broken rips didn't help either.</p><p>Stupid Zhao.</p><p>Anger took hold of his body which Zuko gladly accepted. Maybe it was shame – he had lost, after all. Again. (As always.) Whatever it was, it brought clarity, and that was exactly what he needed right now. And warmth. Anger had always been the source of his bending after all.</p><p>He took a deep breath.</p><p>(It <em>hurt</em>.)</p><p>He was still occupied with breathing when sounds reached his ears. He struggled to understand what exactly was going on, but it seemed as if several persons were locked in a heated dispute (the voices were loud, and he knew loud, loud being his volume to deal with difficult situations and all. And when were situations <em>not</em> difficult for him?) He could hear the words <em>Tui</em> and <em>La</em> and <em>Spirits</em> and <em>Avatar</em> – was that <em>Uncle's </em>voice? What was Uncle doing here? He shouldn't be here, couldn't be here, not with the cold and the pain, and the waterbender and the Avatar, and why was he always there to support him? He shouldn't have to! He should be back in the Fire Nation where he belonged, not with his stupid nephew – banished nephew – who could do nothing right and always needed help, always needed <em>Uncle</em>! If he hadn't failed (as always), <em>he</em> would be the one taking the Avatar prisoner and they could go home (oh how he wanted to go home), <em>finally</em>, and yet here his Uncle was, arguing with, with… he couldn't tell.</p><p>Zuko shook his head (that hurt too) and concentrated on breathing properly.</p><p>The world was still painted in red.</p><p>Once he was breathing deeply enough, he reached into the Sea of Chi in his belly, focusing on the flow of energy, in and out with his breath. On the 24th breath he felt warmth return to his body, rushing from his heart to his limbs, chasing away the devastating cold and the fog from his head.</p><p>The North Pole was everything the Fire Nation was not, with its icebergs and frozen wastelands and frigid water, and yet the air around Zuko didn't <em>feel</em> cold. It took a moment before he realized why – he knew the white fur and saddle, he just hadn't seen it from <em>this</em> perspective – and struggled to get up. He didn't understand why he was on the Avatar's bison and not buried under mountains of snow or sinking into the endless ice (<em>stupid waterbender</em>), when he heard his Uncle’s voice.</p><p>"Release the Spirit, Admiral."</p><p>
  <em>Spirit? What was going on?</em>
</p><p>"Uncle", he rasped out. His arms felt like limp noodles, but he pushed himself upright anyway, and peered over the saddle.</p><p>Zhao stood in the middle of the spirit oasis, next to the pond where one black koi fish swam itself dizzy in cycles, a brown bag hoisted over his head. Uncle, the Avatar, the Water Tribe siblings and a girl with white hair (the princess of the Northern Water Tribe, if he remembered his lessons in politics correctly) were facing him, forming a loose circle.</p><p>Zuko wanted to scream and lash out in frustration, <em>because of course it was Zhao</em>. Instead he swung his legs over the saddle and tried to jump off of the bison, only to almost fall flat on his face, had his hand not found an anchor in the beast's fur, biting his lips to not release a scream of pain.</p><p>His rips <em>hurt</em>.</p><p> Uncle was preparing to fight now (no, no, <em>no</em>) and ordered the Admiral to release the fish –</p><p>The <em>fish?</em></p><p>– when Zuko whirled around to look at the black fish and it finally clicked.</p><p>He had read about the Spirits while he travelled around the world, in order to find the vanished Avatar. The legends said that Thousands of Years before the Hundred Year War, the Ocean Spirit La and his lover the Moon Spirit Tui chose to manifest themselves in the mortal world to benefit mankind, keeping balance ever since in an eternal dance of push and pull. They took up residence in an alcove in the centre of the North Pole, taking the form of two koi fish.</p><p>There was only one fish in this spiritual center.</p><p>Zuko wanted to slap his hand on his face. The first thing Uncle had told him, when Zuko had asked him what he knew about the World Spirit and the Spirit World, was that you don't mess with the Spirits. You just don't. Even he understood that.</p><p>
  <em>Stupid stupid Zhao.</em>
</p><p>Slowly Zuko made his way over to the pond, carefully keeping out of Zhao's line of sight. The black fish must have been the Ocean Spirit, which meant Zhao had somehow captured the Moon Spirit, causing the spiritual equivalent of a lunar eclipse.</p><p>Which explained the red.</p><p>It could have been a good plan – there was no waterbending without the Moon after all – if Zhao hadn’t captured the <em>Moon Spirit</em>. Living on a ship for three years had taught Zuko that the balance of the world <em>depended</em> on the tides with its push and pull, not just the Water Tribes, but all nations. If Zhao was to kill the Moon Spirit…</p><p>The world was doomed.</p><p>And he would never be able to go home.</p><p>Uncle was still threatening Zhao, while the Avatar pleaded with him to see reason, when Zuko arrived at the pond, out of breath and out of balance. The others hadn’t noticed him yet and he was glad – in his current state he would be no threat to the Waterbender, let alone a Master airbender or Master firebender.</p><p>"Whatever you do to that Spirit, I’ll unleash on you ten-fold."</p><p>Uncle was calm and collected and deadly serious.</p><p>Apparently Zhao thought so too – he heeded Uncle’s warning and released the Moon Spirit back into the water of the Oasis. Zuko closed his eyes and breathed a sigh of relieve, willing his heart to stop pounding in his chest. That had been too close, far too close. He needed the world to not be doomed; he needed to know that the Fire Nation would be okay. It was <em>his </em>nation after all, and <em>his </em>father who would be safe now. He could go <em>home</em>.</p><p>Zuko opened his eyes in time to see Zhao drawing back, and Zuko <em>knew</em>.</p><p>He knew Zhao was stupid.</p><p>He knew Zhao was crazy.</p><p>And he knew Zhao was about to sacrifice the entire world.</p><p>He found himself moving before his thoughts could keep up, watched Zhao striking, tracked the blast of fire race towards the white koi fish, heard the shouts from his Uncle and the Avatar, felt the blast on his back, knocking him over and into the pond, felt the pain, the heat, the cold, the water entering his lungs, felt the movements from the fishes around him –</p><p>and he <em>knew</em>.</p><p>
  <em>I'm sorry, Uncle.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zuko wakes.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for all the kudos, bookmarks and comments! I hadn't expected this much! Thank you. I'm a bit overwhelmed, to be honest.</p><p>I hope you enjoy the next Chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 1</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Zuko drifted.</p><p>The world around him was a blinding white, empty and full of nothingness. Gentle currents he couldn't see pushed him <strong>this</strong> way, pulled him <strong>that</strong> way, he was a ship without sail, lost to the elements. He had lost his orientation a long time ago.</p><p>(He never had orientation to begin with.)</p><p>A wave stronger than the ones before pushed him <em>up up up</em>, until he was rising above the nothingness, arriving in a world of the deepest black, illuminated by a cold star towering above all. A lady in white floated before the moon, translucent, her features blurred.</p><p><strong>Child of Fire.</strong>  The voice was cold yet warm, gentle yet strong. <strong>It is my wish to thank you for what you have done this moonless night.</strong></p><p>What <em>had</em> he done?</p><p>The moon smiled a ray of the gentlest light he had ever seen. <strong>We did not expect your sacrifice.</strong></p><p>"Sacrifice?" Zuko didn't seem to be able to find his voice, but his words drifted upwards in a puff of blinding vapor and he knew that he'd been heard.</p><p>
  <strong>Yes, child.</strong>
</p><p>The lady shifted to mist, taking the form of a tiny cloud. She moved in close to him, the motion outlining her face, and a <em>wave</em> blew away the blurriness, revealing something more substantial underneath. Her features were distinctively feminine, angular and <em>familiar</em>, with starlight in her eyes. She shifted even closer, her translucent hands grapping his own. She had no weight that he could feel.</p><p>
  <strong>And I am grateful. We ALL are. Child of Agni, when you wake, you will be gifted. You will be twice blessed and it will be easier for you to fulfill the role you HAVE TO PLAY. </strong>
</p><p>"Role I have to play?" he repeated, not having understood anything.</p><p><strong>You will be twice blessed. </strong>Her gaze had turned impossibly soft, soothing, like the first droplets of water running down the throat of a thirsting person. <strong>The world has lost its balance and needs more than the newly awakened Child of Air to heal.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>You are needed, Zuko, Son of Agni.</strong>
</p><p>Her features blurred again and foggy clouds moved between them, separating them, her light growing faint.</p><p>
  <strong>Never doubt it.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Zuko's mind felt fuzzy. He knew that he <em>hurt</em>, but other than that he floated. As if he was detached from his body, swaying in a current only he could feel.</p><p>"Zuko!"</p><p>He didn't want to open his eyes. To wake meant returning to an awful world of blinding <em>pain</em>. A world where children's faces and backs were burned off.</p><p>He <em>knew</em>.</p><p>That world – full of fire that <em>hurt hurt hurt</em> – was a nightmare he could never escape. Not even in his dreams.</p><p>"Zuko!" a concerned voice pleaded. "You have to wake up!" He thought of Uncle, a fire <em>without</em> biting.</p><p>Did he <em>want </em>to wake up?</p><p>Did he want to go back <em>here?</em></p><p>Zuko couldn't remember his dream – just the sensation of floating and a <em>calm white nothingness</em> with glowing lights, and a <em>soft gentle urgent</em> voice. But he remembered the <em>before (cold, red, pain pain pain)</em>.</p><p>"Zuko, please. I can't lose another son. I can't lose you too."</p><p>He cringed. The pain in Uncle's voice reminded him of <em>before, </em>and it tore at his heart in a painful way neither burn had managed. His heart beat faster.</p><p>His Uncle was <em>here</em>.</p><p>That had to be enough.</p><p>And it was enough.</p><p>He tried to open his eyes. His left refused to open fully, having been burned into a permanent glare. He could feel that the sun had moved, felt the rays of Agni basking the ice in gentle warmth, felt them sink into the ice to merge with the <em>push-pull</em> beneath, forming a harmony. Hours had passed.</p><p>He groaned and tried to sit up, but hands were holding him down – that was when he noticed that he was lying on his stomach, face pressed into dark green grass. It smelled of life.</p><p>"Uncle?" The resulting gasp was almost silent.</p><p>"Zuko! I'm here, nephew, I'm here. You will be just fine, just wait, my boy."</p><p>Uncle was babbling and <em>that</em> made him <em>fight</em> against the hands on his shoulders, the hands on his back – why were there hands on his <em>back, </em>hands on the <em>pain pain pain</em> – because Uncle did not do babbling.</p><p>Proverbs and words of wisdom and endless praises for his stupid tea, sure, but not babbling.</p><p>"Be still!" a female voice snapped, just as demanding as his Uncle. "I can't heal if you flop around like this. I need to concentrate!"</p><p>Uncle chuckled and the death grip on his shoulders loosened. It made him relax. A part of his mind, tiny and far away, tried to tell him to watch out, whispered of threats and waterbender and dangers, but he couldn't focus on it, couldn't fully grasp it. So he didn't. Instead he focused on the feeling of water on his back. He noticed an odd sensation of <em>push and pull</em>, as if his heartbeat had decided to expand its authority over his whole body, in sync with the <em>push and pull</em> that was the water on his burn – soothing this time, not <em>cold warmth stealing death</em>, but <em>knitting healing familiar.</em> The <em>push and pull</em> washed away memories of burning and pain, replacing it with <em>normal, before </em>before<em>.</em></p><p>It was nice.</p><p>He didn't know how long he lay there, how long he drifted in and out of awareness, but gradually his consciousness returned to him.</p><p>"That's it," the female voice declared, exhausted and relieved, "that's the best I can do for now. He needs more sessions for the wound to fully heal, but I managed to repair most of the damage." A pause and he could <em>hear</em> her frown. "A burn like this should have been a death sentence. I was so sure that he…" Her voice trailed off and it wasn't hard to imagine why. Zuko could <em>feel </em>the pain in Uncle's sharp intake of breath.</p><p>He struggled again and this time managed to get up – he groaned. The pain had been reduced, but it was still there.</p><p>A pair of amber golden eyes met his own, a split second before he was swept up into a tight hug, his Uncle careful to not touch his throbbing back. He tried to wrap his arms around Uncle – he clearly needed this – but they felt like limp noodles again. Instead he closed his eyes and allowed his head to rest on Uncle's shoulders.</p><p>It felt right.</p><p>After a few seconds (it might have been minutes) Uncle pulled away. There were tears in his eyes and a face-splitting smile on his face. "Welcome back, Prince Zuko. I thought I had lost you." Uncle reached up to brush away the tear that had slipped from <em>Zuko’</em> eye. He hadn't noticed. "Don't ever do that to your poor Uncle again!" He let out a laugh, small and full of tears, and for the first time after <em>that</em> Zuko felt at peace.</p><p>It lasted only a moment.</p><p>"Well, this heart-warming mushy mushy stuff is nice and all, but shouldn't we concentrate on this problem at our hands?"</p><p>Zuko turned to face the Water Tribe boy – what was his name? – ignoring the blush that crept up his neck. The Avatar stood at his side, quiet and <em>still</em>, with an <em>odd</em> look on his face, almost <em>haunted</em>. <em>Had it been the first time someone had gotten injured in his presence? </em>Zuko frowned. <em>Surely not.</em> Next to him was the Water Princess, staring at him – was that <em>longing</em> in her gaze? – kneeling by the side of the pond. The koi fishes were swimming in circles, <em>pushing and pulling</em>.</p><p>The boy was pointing down at a clearly unconscious Admiral Zhao, blood from a cut on his forehead not being able to conceal the impressive bump on his head. He had been entrapped in ice neck down, rendered immobile. Zuko didn't care.</p><p>"That man won't be a problem anymore," a new voice said and they all turned to the entrance of the Spirit Oasis. More waterbenders had come, their arms raised as if to strike. Zuko tensed. "His pride is broken."</p><p>"Indeed," said Uncle. "<em>Pride is not the opposite of shame but its source</em>. And Admiral Zhao has none of it. His actions tonight are unacceptable."</p><p>Zuko blinked at his Uncle, but the waterbender at the front – clearly a Master – took his words in stride.</p><p>"What about them?" the Water Tribe boy demanded, jabbing a finger toward Zuko's face.</p><p>The master sighed. "Don't concern yourself with those firebenders, young Sokka." He grinned and Zuko didn't like it. "They will be dealt with."</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>They were on Admiral Zhao's flag ship, leading the fleet (or what was left of it) away from the icy waters of the North Pole. Zuko didn't know how Uncle had managed to negotiate their safe departure – then again, Uncle <em>was</em> a prince of the Fire Nation, one of the highest ranked soldiers of the army (retired or not), and the Dragon of the West.</p><p>Apparently Zhao's men had stopped their attack once the sky had turned red, along with the waterbenders. Zuko wanted to fault them for that (they were <em>soldiers</em>, they had a <em>duty to fulfill</em>, for the Fire Nation <em>and</em> themselves, where was their <em>honor</em>?), but he held his tongue. They were <em>alive</em>, standing on deck right next to him, watching icebergs disappear on the horizon.</p><p>Uncle was sitting by the water barrel, sipping his tea.</p><p>Zuko felt his temper rising and stomped his way towards the older man, his back straight. (For <em>morale</em>. And because his back still hurt.) "I still don't understand why we had to leave like that!" He shouted. It felt good to shout. Shouting masked his confusion about – well, about <em>everything</em>.</p><p>"Prince Zuko," Uncle said. "Why don't you join me for a cup of tea?"</p><p>"I don't want your stupid tea!" Zuko roared. And regretted it the next moment. Uncle looked sad. And resigned.</p><p>He sighed. "Master Pakku  let us move on in order to avoid unnecessary suffering and destruction on both sides, Prince Zuko." He eyed him over the rim of his cup. "It was a deal we couldn't afford to <em>not</em> accept."</p><p>“That isn't –" Zuko started to shout before gritting his teeth.  Why didn't Uncle <em>understand</em>? "I know that it was the right thing to do. What I don't understand is why we didn't take the <em>Avatar</em> with us!"</p><p>He was back to shouting. "He was right there!"</p><p>Uncle lowered his cup of tea. Steam still curled from the surface of the brownish liquid. He looked <em>old</em>. "And so were hundreds of waterbending masters, hundreds of firebenders, men and women of our nation faced with the threat of a battle neither side could have won without devastating losses. You have to understand, Prince Zuko. Admiral Zhao's plan had always been destined to fail."</p><p>Zuko stared. "Then why did you agree to join him?"</p><p>"Because <em>you</em> were there." Uncle rose and laid a hand on his shoulder. "I meant what I said. I can't lose you, nephew."</p><p>And just like that Zuko's anger deflated, evaporating like the steam rising from the abandoned cup of tea.</p><p>"I almost did lose you today." Uncle closed his eyes. It was obvious that he was in pain, remembering. "One moment it was Zhao appearing to heed my words, then the familiar motions of his hands, and in the next moment it was <em>you</em> lying face down in that pond, smoke rising from your clothing, the burn still –" Uncle stopped and collected himself.</p><p>Zuko didn't know what to say. "Uncle. I –"</p><p>"I'm so glad to have you back at my side, Zuko. I was not able to jeopardize that, not then and I don't think I will be anytime in the future." He smiled. "Bear with this old man a bit longer."</p><p>He <em>still</em> didn't know what to say when the ship suddenly launched to the side. He looked out at the ocean, watching the next wave break against the side of the ship – and he didn't <em>understand</em>. They had a <em>truce</em>.</p><p>Another wave rocked their ship, the men struggling to regain their footing, as the very ocean tried to chase away a fire that didn't belong.</p><p>There was a scream and a helmsman – young by his voice – lost his grip on the railing he'd been standing way too close to, trying to regain his balance when another wave slammed Zuko to the ground and the boy into the ocean.</p><p>Zuko didn't think – he never did, certainly not <em>before</em> and not t<em>hen</em> – and sprinted across the deck to jump after him.</p><p>The ocean was toying with him, pushing and pulling, spinning him around in an endless abyss of darkness and frigid water, and yet he couldn't feel it,</p><p>(he <em>could</em> feel –)</p><p>wasn't numb or even feeling particularly cold, and it wasn't <em>Agni's </em>blessing that saved him this time</p><p>(just like <em>then</em>).</p><p>He didn't dwell on the impossible, couldn't dwell on it, and pushed towards the surface where he could feel the sun calling him. He broke through the surface with a gasp, gulping in much needed air.</p><p>He saw the boy, blindly struggling to survive in the merciless waves, which<em> didn't give him up,</em> <em>clutching him in a hug of icy death. </em>Zuko kept an eye on the ship, trying to gauge the distance, took a deep breath, and slipped beneath the waves.</p><p>Zuko <em>pushed</em> against the waves, <em>pulled</em> at the currents, but he wasn't moving in the right direction. He tried again and again, but it seemed a futile undertaking, and still he didn't give up, couldn't give up, he was their <em>prince</em>; he had to save, had to protect, even though the cold <em>burned</em> just like his <em>face</em> and his <em>back.</em></p><p>He pushed harder, and felt a sudden surge of strength. His legs stopped straining – surely that wasn't the numbness finally setting in? But no, this was <em>different</em>, he <em>knew</em> – and he felt something buzzing within him, mixing with his blood, with his Chi, running alongside his fire, forming a perfect harmony.</p><p>Zuko stopped struggling and let the water <em>push</em> him, and when he reached his man (his!), he pulled him close and let them be <em>pulled</em> <em>back</em> to the ship, <em>against the current</em>, and suddenly Uncle was there, hauling him up, another crewmember pulling the boy out of the water, from where they had been floating on an <em>impossible still wave</em>, and then they were over the railing falling onto the deck.</p><p>Zuko wheezed and coughed and when he was <em>done</em>, he let himself close his eyes and gave himself over to unconsciousness.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time we'll see what the Gaang has to say. (And there'll be more of Zuko. Of course there will be.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>